1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for driving the display device, and more particularly to an active matrix display device, and a method for driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a demand for flat panel display devices typified by a liquid crystal display device has rapidly increased taking advantage of the features of thin, lightweight, and low power consumption. Among them, an active matrix display device in which pixel switches having a function of electrically isolating on pixels and off pixels from each other, and holding video signals for the on pixels are disposed in the respective pixels is used in various displays including a portable information equipment.
As the active matrix display devices of this flat panel type, attention has been paid to an organic EL display device using self-luminous elements, and actively researched and developed. The organic EL display device requires no backlight, and is suitable for moving image reproduction because of high-speed response, and also suitable for use in cold climates because brightness is not lowered at low temperature.
In general, the organic EL display device has plural display-pixels that are arrayed in plural rows and plural columns, and configure a display screen. Each of the display pixels includes an organic EL element which is a self-luminous element, and a pixel circuit that supplies a drive current to the organic EL element, and a light emission brightness of the organic EL element is controlled to conduct display operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,506 discloses a system of driving the pixel circuits with the use of a voltage signal. Also, JP 2007-310311 A and JP 2011-145622 A propose a display device that switches a voltage source to low or high, and also outputs both of a video signal and an initialization signal from video signal lines to reduce the number of components and the number of lines for the display elements, and reduces a layout area of the display pixels to perform high definition.